Forever
by Imaginative Girl Nikkerz
Summary: She couldn't find the courage to see him... And when she finally did, her heart broke... But one thing is certain: That smile will stay in Soul Society... Forever. A HitsuXHina fanfic.


**Hello. Right now I am feeling… Depressed. And so, I will right this story. Enjoy… Or cry… Either one.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Momo: A shy girl who lets her emotions get in the way of reality.

Toshiro: A strong boy who lets his emotions get in the way of his fighting.

When these two are alone, they can be a nightmare. When these two are together, they can be a beautiful dream.

To Toshiro, Momo was the most beautiful girl in the universe. To Momo, Toshiro was the most hansom boy in history. Toshiro hated it when Momo cried… But little did he know that Momo's tears… Were because of him…

* * *

"Taicho… Has been seriously injured in his last mission…" Rangiku said to a shocked Momo, "Right now, he is in the 4th Squad's Intensive care…" Rangiku dropped the not in her hands, which she brought with her to make sure she wouldn't forget anything, and felt hot tears sting her colorless face. "Momo… Please…" She said, forgetting about the strong, emotionless, officer impression she was supposed to show, "Please… Go see Taicho! He needs you! He…" Rangiku crumpled to the floor as Momo watched in horror, never seeing Rangiku so sad. "Please Momo… If Taicho dies… And you're not there… I won't be able to live with myself… If Taicho dies… And you never confess your feelings for him… You'll live with regret…"

Rangiku stood up and wiped her eyes in a futile effort to stop the tears. "Excuse me…" She shunpoed away, most likely to a bar, and left Momo alone to stare into space.

"Shiro-Chan… Dead? No… That can't happen! He can't die! I won't let him!" She stood up and left her room. She ran as fast as she could to the 4th Squad and stopped in front of the large doors. She stared at them. Fear overcame her… And she ran away.

* * *

Momo sat on the river bank under a sakura tree. She stared in front of her, her eyes unblinking, her head resting on her knees. "Momo!" She looked to the side of her and saw a drunk Rangiku standing there, her eyes red. "You… Haven't seen Taicho yet… Unohana-Taicho told me so…" She sat next to Momo, who was on the brink of tears.

"Momo… Taicho is… Hasn't woken up yet. He's been sleeping. Waiting. Waiting for that one voice to wake him up… I've tried… So hard to get my voice to him…" She looked at Momo, who was crying now. "He needs you Momo! You can't let him die! You just can't! I won't let you!" She stood up and towered over Momo. "You can't take him from me… He's like the family I never had! I love him! And you love him more Momo! I know you do! So go and **help him!**"

Momo watched as Rangiku ran away, probably to another bar to drink her sorrows away. She stood up and started to walk slowly to the 4th Squad. She stopped in front of the large doors again, trembling in fear, sadness, guilt. She pushed open the monstrous doors and proceeded inside. "Ah… Hinamori-Fukutaicho…" Momo jumped and turned her head to see Unohana-Taicho, who for once had no smile on her face. "What took you so long?"

* * *

Unohana led Momo down numerous hallways. Each one seemed longer than the previous one. Her ankles started to hurt and her knees started to shake. She wanted nothing more that to run away from that place. To run away from Soul Society. She hadn't seen Toshiro in so long. The last time she had seen him was when they had talked when he was in the real world… So she didn't really see him, but an image of him. After what seemed like an eternity, Unohana stopped in front of a door, which to Momo seemed even bigger and more frightening than the double doors that led into the 4th Squad building.

Unohana looked at Momo, who was trembling, before sighing and opening the door. Momo walked into the darkened room and jumped when Unohana closed the door again. She looked in front of her and saw one thing, a bed. And on that bed, a lump. She walked slowly to the lump and could feel tears burn on her cheeks.

Toshiro, the strong captain that everyone knew and adored, was lying in a hospital bed, sleeping. He could have been mistaken for a small boy taking a nap with how peaceful her looked. Momo sat on the chair beside the bed and saw around it many tissues and sake bottles. She took Toshiro's soft hand.

"Rangiku… Really wants you to wake up, Hitsugaya-Taicho…" Momo said in a trembling voice, "She misses you… She needs you…" Momo saw tears land on her hands as she squeezed his tighter. "I can't do this… I need you to! I want you to wake up! I want you to… To…" She kissed his limp hand and then bowed her head, making his hand touch her forehead. "Shiro-chan… Please… Wake up!"

"Momo…" Momo looked at Toshiro and saw his eyes half way open and glazed over. "Shiro-Chan!" He blinked a few times and looked over at Momo. "I've been… Waiting…" "What?" "Momo… I can't leave… Unless I'm with you…"

Momo knew what he was talking about. He made himself live so that he could see her one last time. She was sure he could feel her tears by how fast they poured out. "No… Shiro-chan…" Toshiro just smiled. "I thought you wouldn't come… But… I can't die with regrets… Momo… I… Love…" "NO!" Momo looked at Toshiro, squeezing his hand more. "Don't you dare say your goodbyes! I won't let you leave me! You can't leave me!"

Toshiro just smiled again. "Momo…" He squeezed her hand, "Don't worry… We will meet again… I promise… And you know how good I am for keeping my promises." Momo watched in horror as Toshiro's eyes started to become glazed over again. "Toshiro! I-I love you! I do!" Toshiro smiled even more. "I… Love you to… Momo…" Toshiro's eyes started to close slowly. "Good… Now I can leave… With no regrets…"

Momo could feel her heart tear. "No! Toshiro!" "Momo… Can you call me… The name… Once more?" Momo's eyes widened with his request. She swallowed the lump in her throat down. "I love you… Shiro-Chan…" Toshiro's eyes were just centimeters from being closed. "Thank you… Bed-Wetter…"

Once again, Toshiro took the form of a sleeping child. The only difference was, he was smiling a smile that would linger in the Seiretei… Forever…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review.**


End file.
